Competencia En El Amor
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Siempre compitiendo, siempre peleando. En verdad era lo que querían? O era mera obligación por sus apellidos? Tres pruebas, tres colegios, tres campeones, un baile y una confesión.
1. Prologo: Los Inicios Y El Ahora

**Notas:** Holaa muggles! Bueno este fic lo estoy asiendo con una amiga de acá y nos vamos a ir turnando para los capítulos o lo mezclamos con nuestras dos ideas; así que si notan un cambio en la forma de escribir ya saben que es xDDD Espero que disfruten y nos leemos abajo (7°u°)7

El silencio reina en el, normalmente bullicioso, Gran Salón. Generalmente se encuentra así de silencioso durante las ceremonias de selección o parecidos. Ahora que lo pienso, la mía no fue para nada silenciosa…

_**Flash Back**_

_Abordamos el tren junto con mi prima Rose, estábamos increíblemente nerviosos -yo más que ella, debo admitir-. Nos acomodamos en un compartimiento vacío mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse. Platicamos sobre quidditch, los puntos de las casas, como creíamos que sería Hogwarts, sobre que casa pensábamos que seríamos seleccionados y otras trivialidades hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a un muchacho de nuestra edad, de facciones angulosas y nariz respingada. Sus ojos eran grises y vivaces, como el reflejo de un relámpago sobre la superficie del mar; de cabellos rubios y una irritante sonrisa de prepotencia, era menudo, de normal estatura para su edad, aunque se erguía con altivez y orgullo. Se podía respirar en la atmósfera que era un Malfoy._

"_-Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy- Y justo como lo supuse era uno de ellos -Ustedes son Weasley y Potter, ¿cierto?-"_

"_-Cierto Malfoy, mi nombre es Rose Weasley y él es Albus Potter- Contesto un poco molesta por la voz despectiva que había utilizado el muchacho al decir sus apellidos-"_

"_-Me parecía, tú- Dijo señalando a Albus -, eres igual a tu padre; mientras que tú- Esta vez señalando a la pequeña Weasley -, eres parecida a tu madre con el color de cabello de tu padre. Dime, ¿siguen siendo tan pobres como en la época de mi padre Weasley? ¿O la sangre sucia de tu madre saco adelante a la familia?-"_

_Rose enrojeció de ira al escuchar tales palabras, iba a responder con un ácido comentario, pero su primo fue más rápido que ella:_

"_-¿Y tú qué Malfoy? ¿Siguen cayendo como cobardes en las redes de magos oscuros y siguiéndolos como perros? O no me digas, ¿ya aprendieron la lección? ¡Oh, ya se! Tengo unos dibujos fáciles de entender si es que todavía no comprendes-"_

_Ahora fue el turno del pequeño Malfoy de enojarse. Entrecerró sus ojos y miró con profundo odio al de ojos verdes, estaba por contestar con un comentario afilado como una espada cuando la señora de las golosinas interrumpió la discusión con su habitual pregunta de si gustaban de algo. Ante esto, el sangre pura se marchó y no lo volvieron a ver hasta que subieron as escalinatas para dirigirse al Gran Salón para su ceremonia de selección._

_Todos los alumnos nuevos como yo estaban presentes en el centro del Gran Salón y la profesora McGonagall, Merlín sabrá cuantos años poseía ahora, se dirigía hacía una amplía parte vacía, por supuesto a excepción de una silla y el "Gran Sombrero De Merlín", nombro un par de reglas que ya conocía debido a que mi padre era cotilla de vez en cuando y me contaba todo lo que sabía de este lugar. Cuando por fin acabo dijo la típica frase de:_

"_-Ahora, mencionare a cada nuevo integrante y se acercará para que el sombrero decida su casa"-_

_Los nombres empezaron a ser dichos tras los labios de la profesora hasta que una frase llamo mi atención, en esos momento jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que había más que curiosidad en mi mente._

"_-Scorpius Malfoy, adelante, suba por favor-" _

_En cuestión de milisegundos el silencio del Gran Salón se transformo en barullo, todos querían saber en que casa se instalaría. Note como el rubio tenía una sonrisa en su rostro seguramente por la gran multitud que poso los ojos sobre el, después de todo un Malfoy es un Malfoy, o al menos eso pensé en ese entonces; subió al asiento y tal cual mi padre me había contado no se espero mucho para la respuesta del sombrero._

"_-¡Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin!-"_

_El ahora Slytherin se dirigió a su mesa tras aplausos moderados pero de bienvenida, o eso me pareció lo más cercano a la imagen frente a mis ojos. Los nombres siguieron, al poco tiempo le toco a Rose, ¡mi prima había sido nombrado una Ravenclaw! Así los nombres fueron y vinieron hasta que por fin fue mi turno…_

"_-Albus Potter, suba por favor-"_

_Ahí comenzó el caos; barullos que más que eso parecían gritos desesperados para mis oídos, todos los ojos bien abiertos, pensé que en cualquier instante se armaría una guerra de comida para discutir en que casa quedaría pero la profesora McGonagall hizo algo que hasta hoy en día agradezco. Un maravilloso hechizo que les cerro la boca a todos literalmente, era un hechizo anti-sonorus por lo que no voló una mosca para cuando el sombrero toco mi cabeza._

"_-Mnh, tienes ideas brillantes, brillantes pero demasiado desordenadas chico…Oh, interesante, muy interesante, veo tus ambiciones, tus temores- Siendo sinceró no era nada más leve que un cosquilleo pero también sentía como mi mente espaciaba en aquella prenda -¡Albus Potter, tu eres un Slytherin!-"_

_El hechizo fue disuelto, los gritos de entusiasmo junto con los chiflidos ensordecían mis oídos pero mi rostro busco a otro, uno bastante pálido que me miraba sorprendido y algo entusiasmado. La verdad es que en estos momentos sigo sin descifrarlo pero qué va, luego de eso se me fue permitido ir hacia la mesa de mi nueva casa y después de esperar otro par de nombres dieron la orden de comer._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Mi llegada pues si, fue problemática al igual que las primeras semanas pero ya me pueden encontrar aquí, seis años después de mi llegada bueno y derecho aun perteneciendo a la casa de las serpientes. Pues con Malfoy las cosas jamás fueron claras desde el principio, aun siendo compañeros de curso y cuarto nos llevábamos -y lo hacemos hasta el día de hoy- como perro y gato, a Rose la felicitaron por no entrar a Slytherin y yo, yo simplemente deje que el tiempo pase.

En estos últimos minutos nos reunieron para anunciar a los nuevos campeones del Torneo De Los Tres Magos, la verdad estoy bastante nervioso, me postule con tal de no quedar como un cobarde en comparación con Malfoy, el cual fue de los primeros en echar su nombre al cáliz; a Rose la dejaron sentarse a mi lado y no para de apretar mi mano como si fuera a utilizar un hechizo para aparecerme. Aunque lo que verdaderamente me pone de los nervios es aquella mirada penetrante de color metálico, que sigue igual y para mi mala suerte siempre sobre mi. McGonagall se para al lado del cáliz y espero a que salieran los papeles en su búsqueda, o esperaba una escoba; vi los tres papeles caer al mismo tiempo sobre su mano y empezó a abrirlos, los dos primeros no los conocía pero quien sabe dicen que la tercera es la vencida, con suerte saldría Malfoy y vería como se lo comía un dragón, solo con suerte.

La animaga abrió el papel ante todos nosotros y abriendo los ojos como platos le logre entender sus palabras antes de que me petrificase como si de un hechizo se tratara.

-A-Albus Potter- No podía ser cierto, no como a su padre, no otra vez.

Bue, eso es todo para este prologo, al parecer se nos fue la mano pero que más da :33

Si alguien quiere buscar a esta amiga mía por acá se llama Arien Agarwaen x33

Sin reviews no hay siguiente capítulo así que esperamos, ambas, comentarios tanto buenos como malos con los brazos abiertos –mientras sean con fines de progreso- Byee-bee!


	2. Fiestas y Enojos?

**Notas:** Hola mis queridos lectores :') Soy Arien Agarwaen y soy la otra escritora de este fic :3 Bueno, en este capitulo me cebe escribiendo y escribí mucho mas de lo que tenía pensado, mi imaginación comenzó a volar y cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito mas de una hoja yo cuando era que tenía que escribir la mitad :P

Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo :D

Albus se levantó temblando de su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras que una oleada de aplausos y gritos comenzaba. Pálido y en medio de un shock avanzó hacia la sala detrás de la mesa de profesores. Al entrar se encontró con los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Eran dos muchachas, la representante francesa tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un hermoso color violeta, era esbelta y con un semblante risueño; en cambio, la joven representante del colegio del norte, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rubio casi blanco, sus ojos eran celestes y era de baja estatura, piel pálida y semblante tímido.

Al salir de nuevo al Gran Salón, luego de que se les hayan explicado ciertos asuntos legales respecto al torneo, Al se encontró con el recinto completamente vacío, salvo por una cara que reconoció al instante, su prima Rose.

-¡AL! ¡No puedo creer que tú seas el Campeón de Hogwarts! Es decir, es impresionante- Exclamo exaltada la joven pelirroja abrazando con fuerza al muchacho.

-Rose, no puedo respirar- La voz del pelinegro se oía apagada y entrecortada.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo algo avergonzada, pero su rostro cambió completamente antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y comenzar a caminar a paso rápido mientras le decía No-Se-Que-Cosa de una fiesta.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Scorpius no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, encolerizado, se levanto de golpe dirigiéndose directamente a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Kaen Zabini, el mejor amigo de Scorpius, se percato de esto sabiendo lo que venía y sin ningún sonido siguió al rubio hasta la habitación que compartían, incluyendo a Potter.

-No puedo creer que salió Él, de todos los estudiantes ¡tenía que salir ÉL! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan imbecil como para poner su nombre en ese estupido cáliz!?- El perteneciente a la familia Malfoy estaba de tan malhumorque podría matar a cualquiera con menos piedad que Voldemord pero a Zabini poco le importaba.

-Tranquilízate Scorpius, no creo que le valla a pasar nada, no siendo un Potter; lo lleva en su sangre- Ay no, lo que dijo fue la última gota que revalso el vaso.

-¿¡Cómo queres que este tranquilo si a la persona que amo se la va a comer un puto dragón?! ¡Lo van a descuartizar sirenas, se va a morir en un laberinto como paso hace unos añosy Merlín sabe que más puede pasar!- Kaen rodó los ojos en muestra de molestia y aburrimiento mientras esquivaba un par de accesorios que le tiraba el rubio de vez en cuando.

-No estás pensando claramente- La mirada platinada lo miro con un profundo odio antes de largar un suspiro.

-Puse ese papel en el cáliz para algo, ¿no? Yo debía haber salido no él- Ahora se encontraba sobre la cama con sus manos sobre sus cabellos.

-¿Así que lo amas? Wow, en serio no se nota, digo, le tienes muy poca confianza si piensas que morirá así como así- El tono burlón y la sonrisa gatuna caracterizaba la típica burla ya que a el rubio no le gustaba decir en voz tan alta sus sentimientos y cuando lo hacía Kaen estaba siempre al lado suyo para echárselo en cara.

-Si no te callas Zabini, te echare un cruciatus y luego un Avada Kadabra- Y así sillas junto con cosas de adornos comenzaron a sobrevolar en la habitación.

A veces se preguntaba como se pudo haber enamorado de alguien como Albus pero todo se borraba cuando su sonrisa cotidiana se encontraba en su rostro, una sensación simplemente imposible de explicar en palabras.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Albus se encontraba en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor, al parecer Lysander, perteneciente a esa misma casa, había convencido a lo leones de que la fiesta se hiciera en ese lugar.

Al parecer no les agradaban las mazmorras y deseaban festejar junto a su campeón ya que, por más de ser un Slytherin, había hecho muy buenas migas con los pertenecientes a la casa de los valientes. Lo estaba pasando bien, de verdad, pero ya quería regresar a su habitación, quería dormir y arreglar un poco sus alborotadas ideas. Estuvo un par de horas en la fiesta, tomando un poco y charlando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad de escapar, ya que Lorcan había atrapado en un fogoso beso a la pobre Rose, aunque está no se quedaba atrás, Lysander había desaparecido en algún momento del jaleo, Hugo y Lily estaban haciendo competencia de fondo banco con una botella de whisky de fuego, que Al sospecha que le envió Teddy en algún momento del año a su pequeña hermana. Suavemente se deslizo hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, lo abrió y se escabullo fuera de la Sala.

Al salir, decidió tomar uno de los pasadizos que había encontrado unas cuantas navidades atrás, la navidad en la que sus padres se fueron de visita a la casa de los Dursley luego de que a la mas pequeña hija de esa familia le llegara su carta de Hogwarts, una verdadera sorpresa.

Albus llegó a su Sala Común sin dificultades, se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación que compartía con Kaen y Scorpius, encontrándose con un muy enojado Malfoy y un divertido Zabini.

-No te enojes Scorp., es la verdad; no puedes ignorar tus sentimientos- Escucho que decía.

-¡SILENCIO ZABINI!- En ese momento el joven Potter se adentró en la habitación.

-No te la agarres con Kaen, él no tiene la culpa de que halla sido mi nombre el que salió del cáliz y no el tuyo- Malfoy miró a Albus cuando pronunciaba estas palabras y lo único que pudo articular, con voz queda y algo entrecortada como un mero susurro fue:

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-

-Lo suficiente, sabía que no estarías del mejor humor al no ser el campeón de Hogwarts- Kaen sonrió divertido ante el suspiro de alivio proveniente de Scorpius el cual ahora intentaba mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-Vallamos a dormir, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento para la primera prueba, ¿no Potter?- Albus asintió estando de acuerdo, no le había desagradado la fiesta pero no tenía muchas ganas de que este día siguiera luego del susto que se pego con la noticia que le trajo el cáliz.

Me quedo la nota de abajo, holaa muggles amados por mí, como deben sospechar soy Miyuu xDD

Espero que les haya gustado nuestro capítulo tanto como a nosotras :33

Vamos estar esperando reviews tanto buenos como malos –productivos- para seguir está historia. Byee-bee! °u°7


End file.
